


Zkdlin Started A Live Video

by Babybookd



Category: EXO (Band), kaisooist
Genre: M/M, Short mature scene, non-au, slight comedy, zkdlin ig
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babybookd/pseuds/Babybookd
Summary: Zkdlin started a live video. Watch it before it ends! Kung saan halos isang oras nang naga-ig live si Zkdlin nang biglang may pumasok sa kwarto niya na walang ka-malay malay sa ginagawa ni Jongin. Sa gulat niya, hindi niya nai-stop ang broadcast niya.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 17
Kudos: 63
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	Zkdlin Started A Live Video

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everything! First time ko sumali sa Narito Kami Fic Fest and it's my pleasure to share my work. Baguhan lang po ako and most of our EXO filipino fanfic writers truly inspired me. Hindi po ako major ng Language or Literature o ano. Avid reader lang at eto nga lang po ang kinaya ng aking brain cells. Salamat sa suporta, enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. Base po ito sa IG live ni Jongin nuong 200425 and 200426, cinombine ko lang.

Ipinihit ni Jongin yung shower handle para patayin ito. Hinablot niya yung tuwalya na sinampay niya sa towel hook sa may dingding at nag-umpisang magpunas. 

  
  
  


Sobrang sarap sa pakiramdam ng kakatapos maligo lalo na at maligamgam yung tubig. Parang sumabay sa agos ng tubig pababa ang pisikal na pagod na nararamdaman niya pati na rin ang kaunting stress, anxiety, at pangungulila niya. 

  
  


Isinuot niya ang kanyang salawal saka binalot sa ibaba niya ang tuwalya pagkatapos ay humarap sa salamin para mag-ahit.

  
  


Habang nag-aahit, inaalala niya kung pano humaplos ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang mukha tuwing siya ang gumagawa nito para sa kanya. Isa lang ito sa mga naging “bagong habit” niya simula nang magkawalay sila ng mahal. Habit kung saan iniisip niya ang maraming mga bagay o gawain na nagpapa-alala sa kanya kay Kyungsoo, kung saan lalo lang nagpapa-igting ng pagkamiss niya sa lalaki. 

  
  


Pagkatapos mag-ahit ay bumalik na siya sa kwarto niya. Imbis na magbihis muna ay dumiretso siyang kinuha ang phone para i-check kung may bago siyang natanggap na text.

  
  
  
  


**_Mahal_ **

_ Friday, April 24, 2020, 8:57pm _

_ Goodluck bukas, love! Galingan mo.  _

_ Wag mo lang sasaktan sarili mo please!  _

_ I love you. Lagi. ❤ _

**_Me_ **

_ Friday, April 24, 2020, 8:58pm _

_ Thank you mahal! Pinaghirapan at pinaghandaan ko talaga to. _

_ Pangako, mag-iingat ako. _

_ I love you too mahal, matutulog ka na ba? _

**_Mahal_ **

_ Friday, April 24, 2020, 8:58pm _

_ Yes love, busy kami bukas, magdamagang training nanaman. _

  
  


**_Me_ **

_ Friday, April 24, 2020, 8:59pm _

_ Okay sige, update kita bukas. _

_ Lagi ka ring mag-ingat diyan mahal. Alam mong ayaw kitang nasasaktan. _

_ Magpahinga ka na, _

_ Mahal na mahal kita. 💙 Goodnight mahal ko! _

  
  


**_Mahal_ **

_ Friday, April 24, 2020, 8:59pm _

_ Yes po haha! Mag-iingat din po ako. Goodnight love kooo~ 😘 _

**_Me_ **

_ Friday, April 24, 2020, 9:02pm _

_ Nga pala mahal, kelan ulit day-off mo? _

  
  


_ 9:06pm _

_ Ay baka lights off na nga pala kayo dyan.  _

_ Bukas nalang ulit mahal. Tulog ka mahimbing! _

  
  


_ Saturday, April 25, 2020 8:30am _

_ Goodmorning mahal! D-daaay!  _

_ 10:50am _

_ Katatapos lang ng first part ng rehearsal namin. _

_ Eto break muna then 2nd part. Tas lunch na. _

_ 2:10pm _

_ Bye muna mahal. Eto na at maghahanda na kami. Start kami ng 3. Text ka lang, ha? Love you! _

  
  


_ 6:04pm _

_ Mahal?? 😍 _

_ Kanina pa kami natapos, nagkaron lang kami ng celebration dinner after. _

_ Nairaos namin yung concert, success! _

_ Tawagan sana kita para magkwento kaso busy ka pa ata. _

_ Reply ka lang ha? _

  
  


Ayan ang palitan nila ng texts mula pa kagabi. Nalungkot ng kaunti si Jongin dahil wala pang paramdam ang kasintahan buong magdamag ngayong araw. Inisip na lang niya na sagarang training at pagluluto nanaman siguro ang schedule niya ngayon. Parang may naalala siyang nabanggit ni Kyungsoo ang ganung set up ng schedule nila one of these days. 

  
  


Usually 9pm ang considered na pagtatapos ng araw sa camp nina Kyungsoo. As in lahat matutulog na, lights and gadgets off. Buti nalang at nahabol pa ni Kyungsoo ang huling reply niya sa kanya. 

  
  


Ang days off naman ni Kyungsoo, madalas weekend, puwera nalang kung may scheduled important training nga. Hindi pa ulit siya naa-update ni Kyungsoo kung kailan ang day off niya pero awtomatiko na niyang inisip na hindi sila magkikita this weekend. 

  
  


Isa pa, booked din siya ngayong Sabado dahil sa online concert na ginawa nila ng SuperM. Sila ang unang isinalang sa Beyond Live Concert na tinaguriang first time in the history dahil live concert ito na mapapanood through live streaming lamang sa VLive app, walang actual audience sa venue. May kasamang mga CG effects para mas nakakamanghang panuorin sa TV man o sa cellphone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


><

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hindi ito first time na hindi nagrereply o naga-update ang isa sa kanila. Siyempre nirerespeto pa rin nila ang “me times” nila kahit matagal na silang magkarelasyon. Clingy man sila at may pagkapossessive, malaki ang tiwala nilang dalawa sa isa’t-isa dahil naniniwala sila na iyon ang isa sa strengths ng isang relasyon para magtagal. Hindi sila yung tipo ng magboyfriend na laging nakabantay sa bawat kilos nung isa. 

  
  


Naalala niya bigla nung nag-uumpisa palang ang relasyon nila. Ang immature lang! Hindi sila ganun kadalas magtalo pero kung mangyari man, sobrang liit na bagay pinag-aawayan nila. Grabe din ang “selos modes” nilang dalawa ultimo kapwa miyembro ay pinagseselosan. Numero uno po diyan si Mr. Jongin Kim. Pagdating naman sa suyuan at lambingan, numero uno si Mr. Kyungsoo Do. 

  
  


_ Ano ba yaaaaaaannnn _ ……… Sobrang miss na miss na niya boyfriend niya. Isang buong buwan na silang di nagkakasama at gusto na sumabog ng kuya niyo!  _ Matagal tagal pa akong magtitiis... _

  
  


Sandaling nakaisip ng kalokohan si Jongin kung saan nagmirror selfie siya - hubad parin siya sa taas at tuwalya lang ang saplot niya sa ibaba. 

  
  


Una, nagpicture lang talaga siya, pinatong niya yung kaliwang kamay niya sa may counter at naglean duon, tapos tinaas niya yung kanang kamay niya na hawak ang phone, nilayo niya ng kaunti sa mukha niya ang camera para magpicture. Kitang kita pa yung mga patak ng tubig mula sa balikat niya, dibdib, at pati sa abs. Ang pangalawang kalokohan niya ay ang pagvideo niya - tinutok muna niya sa mukha niya tapos lumayo hanggang makita na ng buo yung katawan niya. Bigla niyang hinawakan yung dulo ng tuwalya niya na nakaipit sa kaniya at saka hinila PERO kasabay nun ay ang paghinto niya rin sa video. Bago niya in-end ang video ay nakita pa ang pagngisi niya sa salamin. 

Lahat ng iyon ay sinend niya agad kay Kyungsoo. 

_ Ayaw mo magreply, mahal? Puwes makikita natin… 😏 _

  
  


Pagkatapos ng kalokohan, diretso bihis na siya ng pajamas niya na pula. (di naman favorite, ano?) 

  
  


At dahil free naman siya ngayon at namiss niya rin ang fans kahit na katatapos lang ng Beyond Live Concert ng SuperM, naisip niya na mag-instagram live. 

  
  


Nakakagawian na niya ito kapag may natapos siyang concert o di kaya'y random free time niya. Gustong gusto niya rin talaga kasing ginagawa ito dahil naaaliw siya sa mga pinaggagagawa niya mismo. Wala siyang pakialam sa comments sa totoo lang. Gusto lang niyang makipag kulitan sa fans niya. 

  
  


Mag-isa nalang siya sa dorm ngayon. Duon sa floor ng CBXD. Recently, bumukod na si Baekhyun. Si Jongdae, matagal nang humiwalay simula ng ma-engage. So si Jongin, lumipat siya sa kwarto ni Minseok around sa time nang nagsimula ang Exploration concert. Hindi muna niya ginalaw ang kwarto ng boyfriend dahil di pa niya napapaalam sa kanya. Siyempre kahit magjowa na parang mag-asawa na sila, nagpapaalam pa rin sila sa isa't isa. 

  
  


Kumuha muna siya ng nagiging hilig niya lately na strawberry-flavored-protein milk bago siya tumungo sa computer table niya. Chineck niya muna ang oras bago hinablot yung phone niya kung saan 14% nalang ang battery. 

  
  


Halos sampung minuto palang ang nakalilipas nang sumapit ang alas siyete. Hindi pa inaantok si Jongin at ni pagod, hindi pa rin niya masyadong ramdam. Maaaring dahil medjo  _ high  _ pa siya sa post concert adrenaline rush niya. Kung sa bagay eh hinihintay pa niya ang  _ baby  _ niya na magreply din kasi. 

  
  


Sinimulan na niya ang IG live broadcast niya. As usual, habang naghihintay siya na dumami ang bilang ng views sa loob ng ilang mga minuto, nakatingin lang siya sa screen at sumisipsip sa bote. Hinagod hagod niya din ang buhok niyang basa at medjo sinusuklay ng kaunti gamit ang kamay. 

  
  


"Annyeong!" simula niya ng may makulit na pagngiti. Inabot niya yung headphones niya tapos nagtype sa computer niya.

  
  


"Kamusta kayong lahat? Ok naman ba ang mga araw at gabi ninyo?" 

Rinig na rinig ang pagkaluskos ng headphones niya sa table.

  
  


"Nagugutom ulit ako guys kahit nagdinner nako. Inom muna ako netong shake."

  
  


Ayaw muna kumain ni Jongin kahit gutom siya ulit kasi tinatamad pa magprepare ng dinner niya. Pipilitin muna daw niyang masatisfy sa protein strawberry shake niya.

  
  


Nagpatuloy si Jongin sa pagtatanong sa fans niya pati na rin ang mga maiikling kwento about sa maliliit na bagay na ginawa niya for the past week. Yung paglalaro niya ng legos, ayun sabik na sabik niyang kinwento. Minsan ay binilhan din daw niya sina Rahee at Raeon ng tig-isa at sobrang nasiyahan at excited yung dalawa. Matatamis na " _ Thank you Kai-chun! _ " ang natanggap nito mula sa kanyang mga munting anghel. 

  
  


Sa mga segundo na siya’y nakatigil lamang sa pagsasalita, naisip niyang magpatugtog. At dahil medyo nangungulila nga siya sa kasalukuyan, awtomatiko niyang pinili yung  _ “playlist”  _ niyang pinangalanan niyang “ _ Mine _ ”. Sinimulan ito ng Back To Me ni Byeon Jin Seob. Sinundan ng Shall We ni Chen, My Everything ni Bumkey, It’s You ni Alie Gatie, Best Thing ng Anthem Lights, at ang panghuli ay I Belong To You ni Jacob Lee (Sinadya niyang i-loop itong kantang 'to habang absorbed na absorbed siya sa mood niya).

  
  


Sa isip-isip niya, parang kinukwentuhan niya rin si Kyungsoo. Kung paano niya ipahayag ang mga kwento niya sa fans niya, iniisip niyang ganun din siya kung kaharap niya mismo ang kasintahan. 

Ang kanyang mahal.

Ang mahal niya na hinihintay hintay niya.

Sino ba makakapagsabi na may lungkot na dinadamdam ang isang Kim Jongin na laging masayahin sa harap ng camera? Lungkot na bunga ng pagkawalay sa kahati ng kanyang puso. 

Kahit naman sabihin nating nagkakasama naman sila paminsan at nakakapag-usap sa pamamagitan ng  _ videocalls and texts _ , kulang na kulang pa rin si Jongin sa hiram na oras nila. 

Nasanay siya sa halos sampung taon ba naman nilang pagsasama. Ito ang pinakamatagal nilang paghihiwalay at never sumagi sa isip niya na ganito siya ka- _ bothered  _ kung mawalay sa isang tao -- nobyo niya pa. Minsang nasagi sa isip niya na mangyayari itong "LDR" nila ulit pagkatapos ng ilan pang mga taon, ayun at kamuntik na siyang maiyak. 

  
  
  


><

  
  
  


Halos mag-iisang oras na ang kanyang broadcast. Maraming katahimikan pero hindi naman awkward at boring ang dating.

Chineck niya ulit ang battery niya, 1% nalang kaya ayun chinarge na muna niya bago siya bumalik sa pwesto.

  
  
  


><

  
  
  


Naninibago siya.

  
  
  


Pakiramdam niya may iba talaga ngayong araw na ito. Ang daming emosyon na gumagapang sa balat at katawan niya at ang dami ring mga bagay na gumuguhit sa puso't usipan niya.

Nakasalo ang mukha ni Jongin sa dalawang nakasarang mga kamao niya at halatang medjo malungkot at lutang pero tuloy pa rin siya sa pakikinig sa kanta at ipinipikit nalang niya ang mga mata niya. Sinasabayan niya rin ang kanta sa paghum niya. Kung kanina parang di pa niya ramdam ang pagod, ngayon unti-unti na siyang inaantok. 

Sa gitna ng pagsasariling mundo ni Jongin, hindi niya namalayang biglang bumukas ang pinto ng kwarto niya. 

  
  
  


><

  
  
  


Hindi naman ganun kadilim ang kwarto ni Jongin dahil sa maliit na liwanag na galing sa lampshade niya sa tabi ng desktop nito. At ayun, kitang kita ni Kyungsoo ang malapad na likod ng boyfriend niyang sabik na sabik na niyang yakapin at halikan. Rinig na rinig din ang music na tumutugtog na tingin niya ay galing mismo sa headphones. 

  
  


Tahimik lang pumasok si Kyungsoo dahil gusto niyang surpresahin ang nobyo. 

Plinano niya. Plinano niyang uuwi siya ngayon at hindi niya sasabihin kay Jongin. Gusto niyang ibigay kay Jongin itong “ _ surprise visit _ ” niya after ng concert bilang reward. Isang buwan at higit na kasi silang hindi nagkikita dahil busy pareho. Sinadya niyang hindi talaga magreply sa texts ni Jongin ngayong araw para lang magpa-miss lalo. Maski naman siya miss na miss na si Jongin pero gusto niyang maglaro ng kaunti. Ganun si Kyungsoo, sa kanila ni Jongin pareho silang “playful _ ”  _ pero magkaiba ang kakulitan nila. Buti nalang at never namang napikon ng todo ang boyfriend sa kanya. Kung nagtatampo man si Jongin, alam na alam naman ni Kyungsoo kung pano suyuin at aluin ang mahal. Mas "emotional and soft" kasi talaga si Jongin kesa sa kanya at siya naman ang mas maalaga. 

  
  
  


Nakakuba ng kaunti habang naka-squat na naglalakad si Kyungsoo patungo kay Jongin. Paglapit at pagharap niya kay Jongin, unti-unti siyang tumayo ng diretso at napansin niyang hindi pa ata siya nararamdaman nito kaya hinaplos ng dalawang palad niya ang mukha at mga kamay nito saka kinupkop ang ulo ni Jongin sa pagitan ng dibdib at tiyan niya at tuluyang niyakap ang nobyo at binigyan ng halik ang ulo nito. "Hi love~" bulong nito kay Jongin ng pagkalambing. 

  
  


Nabigla si Jongin at "nagising ang diwa", bigla tuloy siyang napahiwalay ng kaunti at biglaan ding tumayo. Nabunggo niya yung computer table niya ng malakas, nayugyog ng todo ang mga nakapatong duon. Nagbagsakan ang ibang gamit.

  
  


"Kyungsoo!" pagtawag niya kay Kyungsoo na may (OoO) face <gets niyo?>

  
  


Magkaharap na ngayon ang dalawa kung san nakangiting malaki si Kyungsoo kay Jongin samantalang nakatitig nalang si Jongin kay Kyungsoo.

  
  


"Hello love, namiss mo ko?" Sabi niya ng napakalambing sabay pulupot ng mga kamay niya sa bewang ng nobyo at pinagdikit mga katawan nila lalo.

  
  


May kung anong malakas na pakiramdam ang para bang nagtrigger kay Jongin at para bang gusto niyang maiyak sa kaba at saya. Hindi siya makapaniwala na kaharap na niya ang taong kanina pa niya hinihintay. Eto at nakatitig at nakatingin sa kanya pabalik, suot ang mga ngiting nagpapabilis ng tibok ng puso ni Jongin. 

  
  


Ang mga ngiti ni Kyungsoo ang isa sa mga kahinaan niya.

  
  


"Oh my god Kyungsoo binigla mo ko!" Pagwhine niya at niyakap naman ng mahigpit ang nobyo. Binaon niya ang mukha sa batok nito at bumuntong hininga. 

  
  


Natatawa naman si Kyungsoo sa inaakto ni Jongin pero maski siya rin mismo nang maramdaman ang bisig at init ng yakap ni Jongin, para bang nakahinga siya ng maluwag at nakabalik na siya sa kanyang tahanan.

  
  


Ganyan lang sila, nagyayakapan at nagbubulungan ng "i miss yous and i love yous" nila sa isa't-isa. Background music pa nila ang kanina pa ring tumutugtog na "I Belong To You" 

Kasabay ng bagal ng kanta ang galaw ng mga katawan nila. 

  
  


Night time + dim room + lamp shade and computer brightness + soft slow romantic song + ang pinakamamahal niya = PERFECT MOOD for Jongin. Napawi ang kung anumang uhaw ang meron siya. 

  
  


Kaya naman hindi na nag-alinlangan pa si Jongin na hagkan ang mga labi ng kasintahan. 

Hinahalikan niya ng madiin ngunit mabagal ang mga makakapal na labi ni Kyungsoo, mga labi na isang buwan din niyang tiniis. 

  
  


Dinamdam ng maigi ni Jongin ang halikan nila at talagang ipinaramdam lalo kay Kyungsoo ang pagka-miss niya dito.

  
  


Dahil sa samu’t saring emosyon at pananabik na bumabalot sa magkasintahan, nalunod na sila sa init ng kanilang pagmamahalan. Tumuloy sila sa kama ni Jongin kung saan kinandong ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at nagtuloy sa paghahalikan. Naghalo na ang kanilang mga hininga at mga ingay na lumalabas sa bibig nila. Nagpatuloy sa paghimas, pagpisil, panggigil, at pagdry hump ang dalawa at sinimulan na ngang magsitanggalan ng saplot ng isa’t isa. 

  
  


“Kyungsoo, mahal na mahal kita,” habang tuloy sa paggalaw sa ibabaw ni Kyungsoo para dalhin ito sa pinangakong kalangitan.

  
  


“Jongin, mahal na mahal din kita…  _ Ahhh.  _ Malapit nako mahal.. Sige pa,  _ aghh”  _ pikit matang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


Iyon ang nag-udyok kay Jongin na lalong bilisan ang galaw upang magsabay sila at maginhawaan sila pareho ng mahal niya. Sunud-sunod ang mga ungol nila, pagtawag sa isa’t isa, at ang pagpapalitan nila ng mga matatamis na salita. 

  
  


Ito yung mga panahon kung kailan naiisip ni Jongin kung gaano siya kaswerte na meron siyang isang Do Kyungsoo sa buhay niya. Ang lalaking napakaganda sa labas man o sa loob. Gustong gusto niyang iniisip na siya lang ang nakakakita sa ganitong Kyungsoo. Gustong gusto niyang iniisip na mahal siya ng isang Do Kyungsoo. Na si Kyungsoo ang kasintahan niya. Si Kyungsoo ang love of his life. Si Kyungsoo ang the one niya.

  
  


_ Syet akin tong taong 'to! _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


PUTA. KANYA SI KYUNGSOO. 

  
  
  


Kahit sino pa ang magkagusto kay Kyungsoo, mapa-lalaki man o babae, tanging siya at siya lang ang nagmamay-ari ng puso ni Kyungsoo. At kay Kyungsoo lang din naman siya. Kahit siguro maka-ilang buhay siya, pipiliin niya ang isang katulad ni Kyungsoo para ibigin muli paulit-ulit.

  
  
  


_ Masaya ako dahil inlove ako sa taong 'to. _

  
  
  


Nang matapos na sila, mahigpit na yakap at malambing na titigan ang pinagsaluhan nila. 

Hinihimas ni Jongin ang braso ni Kyungsoo habang nakasandal ang lalaki sa kanyang dibdib at nakayakap sa kanya. Ang mga binti nila ay magkapulupot sa isa't isa. 

  
  


"May iba sa'yo ngayon Jongin. At aba may pasend send kapa nung video mo kanina…" maikling pambasag ni Kyungsoo sa katahimikan habang nakatawa ng maliit.

  
  


"Huh? Ano namang nabago? Namiss mo lang ako eh tsaka nang-asar lang ako no. Wala ka kasing reply magdamag," pagsagot naman ni Jongin, medyo humarap ng kaunti kay Kyungsoo.

  
  


Napatawa naman si Kyungsoo at humalik sa balikat ni Jongin, "surprise kasi! At nagsalita ang hindi ako namiss! At siyempre namiss rin kita noh obvious naman pero kasi sobrang iba ang performance mo ngayon love. Ang layo ng nahahagod mo!" pagsmirk ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


Tumaas ng sabay ang dalawang kilay ni Jongin at ngumiti ng malaki, "Ha! Yan ang epekto ng isang buwan mong pagtago sakin, Soo. Natigang ako! Sa tingin mo ok lang ang kamay?" halfjoke half meant niyang sagot. 

  
  


Lumakas ang tawa ni Kyungsoo at natawa na din si Jongin. Bumangon ng kaunti si Kyungsoo at pineck ang lips ni Jongin.

  
  


"Dapat ba tagalan ko ang susunod kong day off para mas maipon ang libido mo?" biro pabalik ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


"Hay nako Soo, kahit naman maski dati na araw gabi tayo magkasama alam mo naman kung pano ako pagaganahin," tungkol man sa intimacy ang pinag-uusapan nila, sincere pa rin ang tono ng pananalita ni Jongin.

  
  


Isang matamis na ngiti at paghimas sa pisngi ang isinukli ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, "Love, kahit anong araw pa yan, basta ikaw, sobrang satisfying for me. Kuntento ako. Kasi alam ko na sa paraang iyon mo mas naipaparamdam ang intensity ng love mo sakin at ganun din naman ako sa iyo."

"Hahaha! Thank you mahal…."

"Choosy pa ba ako eh malaki na yan" 

"Bibig mo talaga, Soo!" 

"Ikaw din, oy!" At sabay silang nagtawanan.

Saglit silang nagkwentuhan tungkol sa schedule ni Kyungsoo at kung pano niya naiplano itong surprise visit niya kay Jongin. Pinag-usapan nila ang tungkol sa schedule and activities nila pati ng ibang members para makapag settle ng gathering pag kaya ng oras. Nabanggit din ni Kyungsoo na pinagluto niya si Jongin ng bago niyang recipe na isang linggo niyang pinractice para dito sa surprise niya kay Jongin. Tamang tama naman daw at nagutom lalo si Jongin pagkatapos nga nilang mag-ano kaya eto't babangon na sila sa kama para lumabas na ng kwarto at kumain. 

  
  


Naunang bumangon si Jongin at napatalon pababa ng kama dahil may napansin siya.

  
  


"SHIT KYUNGSOO !" biglang sigaw niya.

  
  


"Ano yun? Ok ka lang?" takang tanong ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Sinundan niya ng tingin ang tinitingnan ni Jongin -- na nakatayo ang isang paa sa sahig, ang isang paa ay nakatungkod parin sa kama, at mukhang nanigas sa kinatatayuan habang hawak ang kumot na pinangtakip sa ibaba niya. Hindi malaman ni Kyungsoo kung ano ang ikinagulantang ng nobyo dahil wala siyang suot na salamin, eh mukhang nakatingin lang naman si Jongin sa direksyon ng computer niya.

  
  


"Ano ba yun love, ano tinitingnan mo dyan?" sabay abot niya sa salamin niya na nasa may headboard. 

  
  


Dahan dahang tumingin si Jongin sa kanya, hindi maipinta ang itsura, "Mahal," sabay lunok.

  
  


"Nakalimutan ko….."

  
  


"Na ano?"

  
  


5 seconds….

  
  


"Na naka- instagram live broadcast ako mahal!!!"

  
  


Ksoo:

Jongin:

Computer:

Headphones:

Iphone: 

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

><

_ Don't worry guys! Walang na-video taped na lovemaking nila. Nalaglag yung phone ni Jongin kanina pa nung sinurprise siya ni bebe niya, ayun nadisconnect sa charger at namatay ng tuluyan. ✌ _

  
  
  
  
  


#kaisooforever

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your time reading this! =) Comment lang po, hehe!


End file.
